Solaria
by persian85033
Summary: well, basically a little bio of Gladia, of what life on Solaria was like, starting with Gladia, and then, of how the Solarians decided to 'leave' the planet, and become hermaphrodites, and their plans for the future.
1. Chapter 1

Gladia got into the air jet. Today, she would be leaving the farm. The farm where she had lived her whole life. Gladia Thool was only two decades old. But everyone left the farm as soon as they were two decades old, and had completed at least one of those two decades without seeing anyone. She had viewed others trimensionally, of course. That was what she would do from now on. Simply view. Only the younger children saw each other, because they did not understand. Adult Solarians did. And today she would be taken to her own estate. She was eager to see her estate. It would be her own. At least until she married which she would soon. She had viewed him before.

She had been told that now that she had graduated, and was going to have an estate of her own, she would see no one. No one except the one who would be her husband. It would be a long process, but it must be done, they had told her. Gladia had no idea what to really expect, but she was excited. She always loved to do or see anything new.

The air jet took off, and Gladia looked out the window. She could see the baby farm below. The building began getting smaller and smaller, as the jet rose into the air. A robot walked in, asking if she required anything. Gladia shook her head. The robot bowed and left.

Gladia wondered what the robots on her estate would be like? She knew what robots generally looked like, and how they acted, but she wondered if the robots on the estate differed in any sense from the robots on the farm. On her estate there would be thousands of robots, she knew, looking after her.

Looking out the window again, she saw the landscape below her. Every now and then, a silver dot that was probably a robot came into view. Trees, plains, mountains, the scenery was endless. Having been confined to the farm all her life, she found the scenery fascinating.

She began to wonder what type of a landscape her estate would be on. She would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladia descended from the air jet, and was met by a respectful robot. The robot bowed, and gestured that she should go in. The landscape was not one like the farm. Here, there were more flowers, and more colors around. _I'm going to like it here,_ she thought to herself. The mansion was just as big as she had been told. The robot began to show her her quarters.

"Just show me to my bedroom. I'm very tired, and would like to wash up, and rest."

"This way, Madam."

The robot nodded, bowed, and gestured for her to follow it. She followed it up several staircases. Finally, the robot stopped at a large, beautifully decorated room.

"This is the main bedroom, madam. If you would like it anywhere else, or would rather sleep in another room, that can be arranged."

Gladia nodded, and dismissed the robot.

"Just get me the shower ready. And I don't want to view anyone for right now."she told them.


	3. Chapter 3

She had been told that she would be able to see one person, if she wished. She looked forward to see him. Remembering the time when she had been told that she would only view other human beings by trimensionals. She wouldn't see anyone, except for the one who was going to be his husband. She'd see him in a short while, now. It had been so long, since she had seen anything. Almost she had forgotten what to expect.

Dismissing the robots, she walked into what was the 'seeing' room. He was already there, waiting, at the other end. It seemed odd that she was in the same room as anyone else, she couldn't find anything to say.

"Good morning."he said.

It sounded just like if they had been viewing. Only they were not viewing, she thought. She tried to say something, but failed, and simply nodded. She wanted to sit down, but couldn't move.

"I have heard that you arrived a short while ago."he said.

She nodded, standing close to the wall. She was glad to feel the wall behind her back. He looked at the time piece.

"It is late. Our allotted time for seeing today is short. I know it is an ordeal."

He got up, and left. A robot stood, waiting to escort her back to her own quarters.

"I will get back on my own."she told it.

Another robot walked arrived, and announced that someone was wanting to establish viewing contact. Gladia looked uncertain. She wasn't sure she did want to speak to anyone. Or perhaps that might be a good thing.

"I will take the call."she told the robot.

The robot bowed, and then, the image of a woman filled half the room. Gladia sat down in a chair that faced the woman.

"Good morning."she said.

"Good morning,"Gladia replied.

It was easier to go back to viewing. It was, after all, what she was used to since she was only eight years old.

"Are you married?"Gladia asked her.

The other woman looked uncomfortable. Gladia knew that it was in bad taste to ask such a question but she couldn't help herself.

"You're still very young."she said. "I am. Everyone must be. I have only one more child to have. Only one. After that, I will be glad to be through with one. But you shouldn't ask anyone that. I know you're very young, but many people will be offended."

"Oh."said Gladia quietly. "I'm sorry. I was just…curious."

"There's no reason to care, anyhow. But how is your estate?"

"It's nice. I'm sure I'll like it here."said Gladia. "And I like to do some field colorings. I've thought about giving some shows."she shrugged. "Only a thought, of course."she added.

"That would be nice. You'll get to know others soon. I'm tired, for one, of just viewing the same people. I know that's odd, but it's nice to view someone different and get to know them. Besides, you sound like an interesting person. I'm sure we will get to know each other very well."

Gladia smiled. At the farm, of course, she had had friends. Especially in the first years. They liked to play outdoors, and push, and shove. Except for one day a week, that she had to view, and then that she was told she would be restricted to viewing only.

"Well, I am married. But I only saw my husband once."Gladia told her. "Just once this morning."

She nodded sympathetically, but looked embarrassed.

"I know,"she said. "Marriage is the hardest thing in life."


End file.
